The Thing
by esthermarie
Summary: You have had the human's point of view. The vampire's point of view, and the werewolf's point of view. So now ladies and gentlemen, and those of you in between, I give you the car's point of view. Starting with the Truck. A.K.A. the thing. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them all. But I don't so I must tell you I own none of these things, except for the idea of the fan fiction thinger. MMHMM!!**

The Thing

Chapter One: Real Live Emotions

_They call me 'The Thing', I don't know why, but I don't mind it, it is better than 'the car.' I remember the day that Chief Charlie Swan came to the reservation to get me from the Black's. I was really happy when he decided to get me for his daughter. I don't like Jacob at all. All he does is complain about how his father won't let him get a new car, and how he has to use me. Well you know what I say to you Jacob Black? Screw you! I get Bella, and you don't! If I had a tongue this would be when I would stick it out, but being as I'm a truck, the only thing I could stick out would be my fan belt, and that wouldn't be good. _

_Charlie had me at the house for about two weeks prior to Bella's arrival, or homecoming, as he would say when he passed me._

"Just think, two weeks and Bella is returning home. I hope she likes you, you are to be the foundation to our relationship. I really missed her, she is my only child, and I don't want to lose her again," Charlie said to me.

_I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't let him down, but again, I'm a truck, and I can't talk. _

_Finally the day came, Chief Swan left in the cruiser-- being as I'm a surprise, he couldn't take me-- to the airport to pick her up. I was really excited. I couldn't wait to meet my new owner. I really did hope she liked me. I also had a feeling that my rust, might not be to her liking. This scared me very much. I wasn't a very self conscious truck, but after hearing what Charlie told me, had me worrying just a little bit. What if she was like those girls on the reservation who only like the new and shiny cars? What if she was a 'mini van' kind of girl? What if she already _had_ her own car? All of these question were bring my mood down. I couldn't think those kind of thoughts, no matter what, I had to stay positive. She would like me._

_And she did._

"Wow dad! I really do love it!" she told Charlie as they pulled up next to me.

_I ever so slightly stood a little taller with pride, she did like me. I couldn't wait until she took me to school, hopefully, she wouldn't be embarrassed of me there. _

_Finally Monday morning rolled on by, and Bella came out of the house, and turned me on. I couldn't wait until we hit that parking lot. I mean all of those new young cars think they are pretty hot. But wait until they saw Isabella Marie Swan, they would be shocked to see this cute girl in my vintage self. I mean vintage was the new 'new' in the fashion world. Why not in the car world as well. I mean if those ugly leggings could be in fashion, then I would most definitely be the coolest car in the lot. Jump back pretty hot now huh?_

_I remember when Bella's school day ended, she came straight to me and started me up. I couldn't wait until she started to drive me around. Luckily she didn't try to push me to go to fast. I may be vintage, but vintage still means old, and I get tired out way to easily. So the nice slow drives between the house, and the school were pleasant and nice._

_Until that fatal winter day._

_Charlie had gotten up extra early to put snow chains on my tires, a very loving gesture on his part for Bella, and a very nice gesture to me. It gave me the message that he trusted me enough to take his daughter to school._

_Once Bella and I reached the school she got out of me, and went to check my tires, she noticed the snow chains, and got a little emotional. Sadly she didn't notice the car that was heading right for her._

_Luckily a very pale boy came running to her rescue. I didn't know who he was, I just knew what he drove, a shiny Volvo. Of course, something hot and flashy and fast. Pfft, who needs that, but luckily he saved my Bella. I knew deep down that if anything happened to her, I would end up in the junk yard for sure._

_Bella escaped this tragedy unharmed, unlike me, I had a scrape or two, and a broken tail light. But I survived which there was no doubt about, and so did Bella._

_After the 'rescue' Bella became friends with the shiny Volvo owner, and started using me less and less. Pretty soon she didn't use me at all. It made me sad, I didn't care anymore how much rust I accumulated over time, I didn't care if birds pooped on me, I just didn't care. I only cared for Bella, and she didn't want me. She wanted the Volvo boy, she was no longer my truck girl. I was afraid that pretty soon she wouldn't use me anymore. _

_But one day the Volvo boy and Bella both got in me and started driving. I wanted to know where we were going. But Bella didn't even know, she was just following directions. I was afraid that they were taking me someplace where I wouldn't return, like the junk yard. I noticed that the Volvo owner kept looking at my Bella, this would NOT do. I couldn't let someone take her away, not again._

_What can I say, I get jealous easily._

_Finally we reached the destination point. It was a forest, I sighed with a little relief as Bella turned off my engine. Looks like I'll be staying with her for a while longer. _

_I sat parked for a very long time, they weren't coming back, they did leave me. Now I'm going to get towed, and Bella wouldn't save me._

_Then I heard _him_ running towards me. I watched as he kissed Bella, and as she swooned. I also watched how he took her keys. _

_This wasn't good. He drove fast, I can't do fast, not anymore. Maybe back in my prime, but now, if I do fast...well it isn't good. Let's just say that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: Don't own anything. Wish I did. Actually I only own The Things thoughts. Peace!**

**A/N: For all of you who want more detail, I'm sorry but it is a car, and even though he is parked for most, well pretty much all of this chapter, when I think of what a car sees I picture nothing but blurred scenery. So I apologize for all of you who want more detail. I might edit this later over the summer, when I don't have school to worry about and all that fun stuff. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Moving Back in the Dark

_When we got back I felt uneasy, Edward never really left. Not even when Charlie came home. I think Charlie might have been afraid that they were going to runaway being as Charlie came out and disconnected my battery. I was so thoughtless that night._

_Sadly Edward never did leave, until very, very early in the morning. I didn't like it at all. My concerns grew even more, when I saw him jump from her window and run faster than I can drive!! It was _not_ good, not good at all. If only I could tell Charlie, but to no avail, I can't talk._

_Bella and Edward left again. Bella looked very beautiful. I was excited because he didn't bring the Volvo after he left. I knew Bella would drive me to wherever they were going. But my hopes were crushed as Edward opened the passenger side door for her. I cringed at the thought of that un-human creature driving me._

_On the way to wherever it was that we were going, I overheard –not because I was eavesdropping but because I care – they were talking about his family. I heard the word 'vampire' once or twice. _

_My loving instincts kicked in, this was not good! What was she doing with a vampire? I wish I could of done something to stop them But I had a feeling that if I did anything, he would take there anyways. So I sucked it up, and let them take me wherever they were going. _

_After about twenty minutes, we arrived at a beautiful white mansion. I liked the house until I saw all of the cars. I was upset, how come nobody wanted an old vintage car like me? If I only I could be like Herbie the Love Bug, and scratch all of those shiny youngsters off._

_After feeling awkward of sitting in the lawn with all of the other cars, I tried to make some small talk._

"Hi, they call me The Thing," I started, a little nervous.

"Oh, is that what they call you?!" my nemesis the Volvo said with a little chuckle.

"Hey, be nice, we don't have names," the big red jeep said.

"Oh," was all I could reply.

_I stopped all attempts at a conversation. I just sat waiting for them to come out. An hour or two later they came out. They were talking about playing some baseball. I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as I could. I didn't even care that Edward drove he knew where he was going._

_When we got to the house there was a car parked on the side of the road. I didn't recognize it. But it made Edward uneasy, so I was happy._

_Bella and Edward mentioned something about the Blacks. Even though I had the disputes with Jacob, I was happy that they didn't like Edward, maybe if Jacob and I ever had a chance to meet again, I might think differently about him. But I wasn't too sure yet._

_Bella calmly got out of the car and welcomed them. They stepped inside, and Edward ran. Every time he ran, he gave me the creeps. Vampire or not, I didn't care. He is NOT good for her._

_After about ten minutes Jacob came out of the house and started rummaging through the car that they came in, in the rain, I might add. After spending a good minute or so looking, he gave up. He went back in the house, and came out with his father Bella stood by the door and watched them leave. Then she turned on her heal and went inside._

_A half an hour later Charlie pulled up in the cruiser, and parked in front of me. I watched as he pulled out all of his gear from the fishing trip._

_Not even ten minutes later did that jeep pull up and park behind me. What were they trying to do, make a Thing sandwich? I was uncomfortable. But the worst part was the fact that Edward hopped out of the drives seat. _

"This is it," Edward said out loud.

_What is that kid's problem? Was he going to kill her or something? Man, what was I going to do?_

"Hi Thing," the jeep said to me.

"What? Oh, hi. Where are you guys going tonight?" I asked.

"We're going to the forest I think. They're going to play baseball," the jeep told me.

"Okay, just take care of Bella, please," I pleaded.

"Don't worry, I have Off-Road harnesses, she'll be alright. Besides, they have really good reflexes," the jeep replied.

_I just sighed. Edward and Bella walked out and hopped into the jeep. If only she wouldn't have done that, then nothing bad would have happened, nothing, not now, or in the future._

**A/N**

**I hoped you liked it. I'll have more by next week.**

**Peace! insert gangsta hand sign in hur**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update and for it's extremely lameness length wise. I hope you like it. I'll post a new chapter later this summer. Sorry again! Really I am. **

**Own nothing. Want nothing.**

_I'm always stuck sitting on this curb. I mean now, when my Bella is being chased by some sadistic Vampire...what am I to do. Rust. Story of my life. I can't stand it anymore. This is too much for me._

"We stick with the plan. Rosalie, just pretend that you like her for one night. Honestly," _someone said when they approached me._

_Two people got in me and slammed the doors shut. I think a piece of me fell off to the ground. They started me up and started to drive. _

_All I could think about was Bella. They're taking me to Bella. I'm happy._

"Esme, why are we risking our necks for that human girl?"

"Rosalie, your brother loves her, why do you have to be so rude. Imagine if this was how you and Emmet met? If he were in danger you would want everyone to help him. Wouldn't you?" the one from before asked.

"Yes, but..." Rosalie said.

_Hey, if you're going to be riding in me and not liking my owner, then get out! Oh, if only I could talk to humans...well vampires I guess as well._

_This was beginning to be too much. They kept talking about her. The Rosalie girl obviously can't stand my Bella, and Esme loves her like a daughter. What's going on here! I'm so confused..._

"Edward, we lost her." _there was a short pause, _"I don't know, maybe her mate called her back. Look, all I know is that she is no longer on our trail. You just better hope that Alice and Jasper can keep track of her..." _she trailed off._

_I wasn't updated on how things were going until Bella finally came home. Charlie pulled up and shut off the ignition. He opened his door and went around and pulled a wheelchair out from the trunk. I was worried. That couldn't be a good sign. He rolled the chair back up to the passenger side and helped Bella into the chair._

"Dad, I don't need the chair. Besides, who did you steal this from; Billy?" _I laughed._

_Once Bella came home, she barely had time to drive me. I didn't care, I was just glad she was safe and happy. But she drove _me_, yes me to her senior prom. I felt so special._

_Next time I see those shiny cars, I'll tell them that I was the one that went to prom, not them._


End file.
